


Œstrus

by astrophelthracius



Category: Yasashii Ryuu no Koroshikata
Genre: Arkanjel is a jealous boy, Bottom Uru, Intersex, M/M, heat - Freeform, implied mpreg(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: Œstrus was mentioned in one chapter. It got me hooked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author owns and gains from nothing in the cyber world. I'll tell you as soon as I do, would be awesome. I do hope I own what I write...
> 
> And lo and behold, how I spend spring break.

Arkanjel catches a glimpse of him in the midst of blinding light just as he shields his sight. He moves closer towards it and catches Uru just in time. That in itself is not an unusual predicament, the dragon king always sleeps right after he arrives.

What _is_ unusual is his pledged one's appearance. After all, it's not often that Uru appears naked especially not with a pair of breasts and his male genitalia hanging out. Arkanjel shields him with his own clothes, actually grateful for the excessive amount of fabric his 'Saint' clothes provide.

He gestures for the soldiers to halt amidst the screams of "Saint!" And whatnot. For the first time in his life he actually feels a very real urge to tear these men apart, they may annoy him with all the worship and such but never to this extent. His heart's beating as if it would jump out of his chest and his blood is boiling, eager for-

He snaps out of it when he feels the rather enticing curve of Uru's rear against his palm.

"What on earth?" The soldiers at the bottom of the dais are all looking at him with some sort of haze and confusion in their eyes. There's something sweet in the air and he realizes that it's coming from his dragon.

"Leave us. Clear the path to my chambers." The soldiers stood still, their attention focused on the being in his arms. He summons a wind spell just as he bellows for them to move, relieved when the entire room clears up quite quickly. He rips the hem of his robes and wraps his charge in it, covering him from neck to toe and taking care to tighten it before carrying his pledged in his arms. Uru looks more mature though his height hasn't changed all that much, in fact it seems to be the same.

Arkanjel takes him to his bedroom, barring his door and sealing it with magic to prevent the scent from getting out just in case. Day easily passes into night and the scent just grows thicker even with the windows open. Even his 'saintly' patience could only take so much and he'd shamefully beaten off in the bathroom twice now, fantasizing of Uru's smell, the gentle slope of his breast and the dream of what might lie beyond his cock. Arkanjel deigned not to explore further than what he'd seen in that room or he might just explode.

Uru stirs just as dusk settles, his body twisting towards his pledged one as grunts and soft sighs escape plump lips. The dragon king's green eyes met his and Arkanjel smiles at him.

"Welcome back." Uru sits up and moves to embrace him but he averts his eyes very quickly, when the sheet slips and his pledge one's naked breasts were exposed. The dragon pulls him into a hug anyway. "What's the matter Ark? Are you not happy to see me?"

Arkanjel embraces him back, extremely conscious of the flesh pressing against his chest, they felt soft and his lower body is definitely delighted. "Of course I'm happy, but-" he holds onto Uru tight when he tries to pull away. "One moment." Arkanjel pulls on the sheets and wraps it around the dragon king's shoulder and front before pulling away.

"Do you not like them? I have been told that my breasts are a good size for men to enjoy." Various images impress themselves upon his mind in a split second. Black hair spills on the sheets as the Saint pushes his partner onto the mattress, hands binding delicate wrists tight as he pins them. A move that was evidently not anticipated by his mate. "You've pledged yourself to me and you dare tell me how others appreciate your beauty?" The glint in his eyes would have scared lesser creatures.

"Ark-"

The saint's lips swallow whatever it was that the dragon king wishes to say, teeth biting plump lips for entry and tongue plunging in to invade the warm cave. Uru doesn't fight against it, moaning and writhing underneath his mate eagerly. Arkanjel pulls away, glaring at the glassy sea of green "Who did you allow to touch you?" His hands tighten yet again, well aware that it must hurt but there's something burning in him. Anger and pain that he hasn't felt in years and it's aching to be let out.

"Don't cry Ark. I love you, only you. No one has touched me-"

Arkanjel places a knee between his lover's thighs, pressing against the hardness that's rising there. "Liar! Who praised you? Who has seen the body you pledged to me?" There's a feral glint in his eyes and he could feel his whole body trembling with anger.

"Only my chambermaids, no one else. I swear it. Please, calm down." Arkanjel let's him go and curls in on himself, hiding his face in his palms. "Forgive me, I don't know what came over me." Uru sits up and embraces him, encouraging his mate to place his head at his bosom. Ark willingly does so, shifting his arms to return the embrace and enjoying the scent and softness of his beloved's bare skin. It's almost shameful that his lower half is rising to the occasion so to speak. He shifts to avoid poking Uru with it.

"Do not be ashamed Ark, what you're feeling is a natural response. My œstrus has come and so I am here to spend time with you." The saint reels with shock at the statement. Uru has only mentioned this once in passing when that pervert had been chasing him but-

"I thought only females have œstrus." He blurts it out with no reservations, needing to understand exactly what was happening because for years he'd thought Uru was male and he had the genitalia to prove it.

"I _am_ a rare dragon. My body has always had both male and female organs, it is what allows me to bring to life both genders. You probably never noticed because my breasts only enlarged recently when I neared maturity." Uru presses closer to him and their erections rubbed against each other. Arkanjel was speechless, there's a scent clouding his mind and all he can think of is the need to posses his mate. "I-I want to see."

Uru pulls away and removes the sheet covering himself. Arkanjel can only stare as his beloved's body is laid bare to him. It's been years since they've seen one another and it seems Uru has only become more beautiful. "Is it not to your liking? I've been meaning to regain muscles but my body is not cooperative." And it was true, though he was by no means skinny, his body seems more slender or it could just be that Arkanjel's used to him in his bulky armor.

"You're beautiful." Uru blushes at that and turns away, the unusual straightforwardness easily getting him heated. Arkanjel moves closer. "I want to see between your legs." There's a more permanent blush on his face and the redness is striking against his pale skin. Uru parts his legs and though he feels terribly exposed in this position he feels there's no greater joy than to share himself with his mate. The utter wonder and amazement in Arkanjel's face was well worth the slight discomfort.

He's never been this defenseless in front of another, naked and without any weapon in the middle of a heat haze. A shiver runs down his spine when Ark parts his thighs wider, then a hand cups his cock and lifts his balls. "You're wet." Uru trembles when he feels the soft whisper against his thigh, Arkanjel's warm breath drifting to his exposed female entrance. He whimpers as he feels wetness spurt from within.

"Ark. I need your touch. I've been aching for you, I want to do everything lovers do." Arkanjel turns absolutely red and his cock hardens even further, a phenomenon he didn't know was possible. He ventures a look at Uru and the moment their eyes meet, he's at a loss. The lust in Uru's eyes couldn't erase the tender love there and the dragon king's gentle caress on his hair only serves to ignite the fire in his loins. Honestly, they're both unfamiliar with this kind of intimacy but-

He looks at the dripping entrance and experimentally licks at it, an act that he's heard brings much pleasure. Uru's thighs tighten around him and he has to dig his hands onto his thighs to avoid being suffocated. Although, it would be quite a sweet death. Uru's scent gets progressively more intense as he tongues at his cunt. His tongue slips in at one point and his mate gives off wanton moans and bouts of high pitched shouts as he stabs at his insides. "Ancestors- there, there- Ark!" One hand fists his hair as the other crumples his clothes as Uru writhes against him, hips moving sensuously to meet every thrust of his tongue. The dragon king's feet plant themselves onto the mattress and Ark carefully inches up a hand towards his inner thigh, thumbing at the dripping entrance and slipping it inside. Ark watches as Uru arches off the bed with a shout as his whole thumb enters. The pure pleasure and lust encourages him and he pulls out only to slip his index in, reaching further as he pushes all of it inside. There's a slight wince from his mate so he licks around his entrance once more, pushing his tongue in alongside his finger. He watches as Uru relaxes and finally deigns to move his finger in and out, delighted in the way his mate's entrance clings to his finger as he pulls out.

"More- please Ark." It's the first time he sees Uru this desperate and he revels in it, knowing that only he could quell this desperation. Trusting that only he would be allowed to do so. He pushes his middle finger inside as well, rubbing soothing circles on Uru's inner thigh with his other hand as he winces. He crooks his fingers just as he feels like they'd be cramping, the response he got from Uru surprised him. His mate gasped and his hands tightened to the point of paint but the scream of pleasure had his erection jolting in pleasure. He crooks his finger again and got the same response, he opted to thrust in and crook, in and crook and Uru's quivering, pleading for more by the time he inserts his ring finger inside. He slips deeper and does the same actions, empowered by the wanton moans his mate releases every time.

He keeps up the rubbing until Uru's on his elbows, panting raggedly as his legs tremble and his toes curl. He's sobbing and it seems to be too much but he's pleading for more and faster. Ark keeps increases his pace but keeps rubbing the same spot before crooking his fingers to hit the other and Uru's pants seem to lengthen, he's on the tip of his toes and his eyes are wet with unseen tears and then suddenly he's crying and whole body goes taut and his entrance tightens on Arkanjel's fingers, pushing it out violently as liquid spurts from his cunt. The dragon king falls back onto the mattress, twitching even as his legs seem to turn to jelly and collapse, obscenely parted and displaying his still spurting entrance.

Arkanjel stares at the liquid ambrosia, tasting the liquid that had gotten on his lips. "Divine lord." He couldn't take it anymore, he moves closer to his mate's parted legs and inserts his erect cock in the entrance. The wetness allowed him to slip inside easily. Uru gasps at his entry but does nothing more than moan softly. He tries to keep his pace gentle, wary of the intensity that Uru seems to have undergone. He doesn't succeed in doing so because it only takes a few thrusts until he pounding into his mate, savagely delighted in the way Uru stares at him pleadingly. For what he didn't know, but his mate is still moaning loudly as he fucks in and out. He kisses his mate, plunging his tongue in and out at the same pace as his thrusts. Uru clings onto him and ankles lock on his back as Arkanjel noses at his neck, biting at it when he had to pull away for a breath.

Uru's insides feel like they're spasming and Arkanjel deeply enjoys grinding into it. Then he feels something weird at the base of his cock hitting Uru's entrance. "What-" Uru hushes him and keeps him on his pace and he's lost in it as he nuzzles at the bosom presented to him, sucking on the erect nipples. The dragon king's breath hitches every time he blows cold air onto a wet nipple, he fondles them lovingly. Arkanjel jolts and thrusts in harder, almost brutal as he fucks in. There's an itching need to penetrate Uru with everything he has. There's an audible pop and then Uru's screaming, sobbing as his ankles keep Arkanjel in place. "Fuck, Uru. I'm sorry." He tries to pull away but Uru locks him in an embrace. He keeps still, afraid of moving until Uru's hold loosens a bit.

"It's okay Ark. It's not your fault. Every male who mates with a dragon is said to experience this." Arkanjel blinks in confusion. "What-" Uru intertwined their hands and kisses him. "I will show you but promise not to move." Arkanjel nods and allows Uru to lead his hand. His hand is guided to where they're connected and he's alarmed by the feel of his cock. It's swollen and locked into his mate's entrance. "It's a knot. Female dragons and others like myself release pheromones to induce them during reproductive season. It's very difficult for us to breed and it seems all males transcending species are affected by this."

Arkanjel stares at him, still in shock. "I'm sorry for not informing you earlier." The dragon king twines their hand once more and puts him on his plentiful bosom, embracing him and lulling him to sleep with gentle strokes on his hair.

Arkanjel wakes with a gasp when he feels cold air on his sensitive cock. Uru hushed him. "I'm just cleaning up for a bit." Arkanjel's immediately on his feet, mindful of his sore body but even more concerned of how Uru might be feeling. "I'll do it, just rest." He pulls his undergarment on and puts a spare blanket on the settee, carrying Uru and placing him on it as he removes the soiled blanket from the bed. He's mildly alarmed by the blood in the sheet but he's heard that it's normal for females' first experience, something that soldiers often joke about in the battlefield. He looks back at Uru and he's rewarded with the usual loving smile. He basks in it as he carries him back to the bed.

Uru takes his hand and kisses the back of it with a gentle smile "I love you Ark."

"I love you too." He kisses him back with the same fervor and they bask in each other's presence well into the afternoon. He's almost asleep, grateful for the feeling of Uru's heart beat on his cheek. "You smell really good."

Uru's laugh vibrates from his chest. "Thanks, my pheromones will be more intense during my heat. Three more days." Somehow Arkanjel feels that he should be more alarmed by that but right now all he can feel is his mate around him, soft breasts on his cheek, plump ass in his hands and loving caresses on his hair.


End file.
